KT Drabble Collection
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble singkat berkarakterkan Kris－Tao dengan berbagai macam genre, tema, dan rating. Warn; Yaoi! BoyxBoy! DLDR! RnR Please...


"Hey, Panda! Pelanggan Specialmu datang tuh."

Tao menoleh. "Siapa?"

Mengerling sekilas. Respon Baekhyun yang langsung dibalas dengusan tak berminat. "Menurutmu?" sahutnya acuh tak acuh. "Kau harus melayani mereka. Jika tidak, mereka tak akan beranjak dari sana!"

Tao tak langsung merespon. Ia bergegas mengantar beberapa Es Krim pesanan pelanggan ditangannya sebelum mencair. Meletakkan seluruh pesanan dari meja satu ke meja lainnya sembari tersenyum teramat manis. Sejujurnya agar terhindar dari 'tugas harian' melayani para remaja sekolah menengah atas, yang acap kali singgah ke kedai Es Krim sederhana ini.

Tetapi sialnya, begitu kembalipun ia masih melihat Byun Baekhyun berdiri sambil bersedekap.

Mata sipit berpoles eyeliner itu kian menyipit. "Kau mau melalaikan kewajibanmu, ya?"

Pemuda manis berkebangsaan Tiongkok dengan nama panjang Huang Zi Tao, sontak meringis kecil. Rekan kerja sekaligus merangkap sebagai sahabatnya itu seolah tengah mengintimidasinya. Melalaikan kewajiban apa, sudah jelas dia tahu bahwa ia selalu datang terlambat karena memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai istri.

Yeah－Tao memang sudah terikat dengan seorang pria matang yang entah keberuntungan atau apa, adalah seorang Public Figure. Dylan Kuo.

Dan, yang membuat Tao sering mengerutkan dahi bingung, ada sekumpulan remaja pria yang selalu berkunjung kemari padahal tak ada satupun di antara mereka penyuka Es Krim. Sekadar datang, memesan Es Krim, menggodanya, dan berakhir mengabaikan butiran es lembut itu hingga meleleh. Tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

Jadi, inti utamanya mereka mampir tak lebih dari menggodanya. Hanya itu.

"...-ao?"

Tao menoleh lamban. "Umh, ya?"

Baekhyun sudah berkacak pinggang. "Ku beri pilihan. Kau mau melayani mereka atau sesegera mungkin bocah tinggi bergigi besar itu mengunjungi rumahmu bertepatan saat ada Dylan di sana, hm?"

Tao mendelik.

Apa-apaan si pendek ini? Apa dia berniat menghancurkan rumah tanggaku!

"Berani kau melakukan itu, aku tak segan membongkar rahasia besarmu jika kau pernah berkencan dengan an－mpphh!"

Seluruh wajah Baekhyun sudah merah padam. Masih dengan sebelah tangan membekap erat bibir mungil yang lebih muda, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan kiri dengan perasaan was-was. Memastikan jika tak ada yang mendengar.

"Okay. Mari membuat kesepakatan. Aku tak akan memberi informasi apapun tentangmu pada bocah itu asal kau tidak membeberkan rahasiaku. Bagaimana, deal?"

Tao mengangguk. "Deal."

－KT－

Melangkah malas menuju sebuah meja yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari posisinya. Tao terpaksa memenuhi persyaratan yang diajukan oleh Baekhyun demi menjaga keharmonisan rumah tangganya. Tak hanya itu, ia menyanggupipun lantaran jengah mendengar kecerewetan mulut sang sahabat.

Langkahnya terhenti. Sembari menata beberapa Es Krim pada permukaan meja, dengan berat hati ia mencoba untuk memberikan senyum terbaik. "Selamat menikmati－"

"Noona, service tambahan. Kami ingin noona menemani kami saat menyantap kudapan manis ini." salah satu remaja di sana menyeletuk cepat, salah satu jari telunjuknya menunjuk satu buah cup Es Krim di hadapannya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Tao melayangkan nampan ditangannya ke wajah remaja itu.

Noona?

Pria mana yang akan dengan sukarela menerima panggilan semacam itu?!

Namun, inilah Huang Zi Tao. Ia segera mendudukkan bokong besarnya pada satu-satunya kursi yang kosong, di antara remaja lengkap dengan seragam menengah atasnya.

Mereka adalah pelanggan setia kedai Es Krim tempat Tao bekerja. Yang sialnya begitu disukai oleh atasannya. Alasan utamanya hanya satu, mereka selalu membayar 2x lipat jika dirinya langsung yang melayani. Hal yang wajar jika atasannya suka 'kan?

Kris. Pemuda berkulit putih dengan tubuh bak tiang yang tadi memanggilnya Noona kembali mengeluarkan suara beratnya. "Entah kenapa, aku merasa dari hari ke hari kau terlihat semakin cantik saja, Noona.."

Tao mengumpat dalam hati. Telinganya mendadak berdengung ketika teman-teman dari pemuda tersebut mulai bersiul-siul pelan. Mendukung aksi si pemuda tinggi untuk lebih menggodanya. Tipikal remaja laki-laki.

"Terima kasih.." hanya itu yang Tao lontarkan sebagai balasan. Tanpa repot-repot membubuhi ucapannya dengan seulas senyum manis.

Kris memangku sisi kanan wajahnya menggunakan tangan. Sepasang keping tajamnya terlihat enggan berpaling dari sosok cantik yang sangat ia kagumi. Seolah fokusnya sudah pas dengan target pandang yang ada. "Apakah malam ini kau ada waktu, Zi Tao Noona?" tanyanya. Melihat kening Tao berkerut, ia kembali melanjutkan. "Aku ingin mengajak Noona berkencan."

Tao melotot. Apa remaja di depannya ini buta sehingga tak menyadari jika di jari manisnya melingkar sebuah cincin?

Atau－hanya pura-pura tidak tahu?

"Aku sudah menikah." Tao menegaskan.

Kris terkekeh kecil. "Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku berjanji akan menunggu status jandamu, Noona."

Tao terlonjak. Melihat keseriusan dalam manik tajam itu membuatnya bungkam. 'Rumah tanggaku dalam bahaya..' batinya lesu.

－END－

Yosh! Aneh? Biarin:'


End file.
